


That Man Named Eros

by MalconetteTara96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Little Bit Angst in The End, Contradictory, Humor, I'm bad at tags, Ice Skating, M/M, MalexMale, ParallelUniverseAU, Possesive, Rating will change for threesome, Yaoi, but happy ending, lol, reversible, rink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalconetteTara96/pseuds/MalconetteTara96
Summary: "Who are you?!""I'm you but gayer and hotter."He is the true Eros, even Yuuri can't deny it.But who is he? Why is he looking for 'Victor' when that man is right in front of him?





	1. Ainsi Bas La Vida

Miiiing .. Miiing ...

"Shut up." Yuuri Katsuki change his sleeping position. Still struggling in a blanket, he rubbed his eyes, try to regaining his soul and checked clock on his smartphone. 9am. Why are insects in the summer can be so noisy when its summer? What‘s clear is Yuuri did not want to know the answer now. The first ping in his head is where’s Viktor now and when he can practice skating. Get out from bed, his hair wretched like wild grass. Yuuri down to the dining room. His eyes were still closed half. Unfortunately, he missed a step and boom sound is audible to the whole house.

"Yuuri !!!" His mother run towards him. "Are you ok? Geez, how can you fall from stairs? " His sister, Mari, following behind, laughing at him.  
"Maybe he's going to catch beetle deer passing by earlier."  
"Mari!" Yuuri’s sister stepped over Yuuri and passed into the upper room, still laughing at her  
younger brother. The entire Yuuri’s souls collected. His face that kissing the floor, slowly lifted.

"I’m okay, mom. Where is Viktor? "  
"He’s gone, before you wake up. I don’t know where is he going, but maybe Hasetsu."  
"Huh? Why you don’t you wake me up?? "  
"Viktor told me to not disturb your sleep."  
Yuuri get up, leaning with one arm before the whole body lifted, only muttering "Oh, I see." And go to the dining room for breakfast.

Sitting in his chair, suddenly Yuuri felt a little pain in the shoulder right. Could it be from the fall earlier? Yuuri did not seem to mind, yet the pain is brief and does not affect his skating train. The breakfast lived quietly until his sister shouted from above.  
"Yuuri !!! Your handphone is ringing !! "

*

"Hot!!!" Yuuri screamed painfully. Running from Yutopia to Hasetsu not a good idea to start your day in this sweltering afternoon. Japan has entered the summer, and today is the peak. Yuuri’s sweats slid quickly from his temple and forehead. With heavy breath, Yuuri cursed his idol and coach, Viktor Nikiforov. And oh, uhm, his lover.  
"Good morning Kobutachan ~ Hm? Why I call you that? Your weight go up again because of the special katsudon overt. So, before you lower your weight even though only 500 grams, I'm not going to teach Quadruple Lutz. And if you do not come here within 10 minutes, I'll - "

In conclusion, I have to run. Before Viktor finished, Yuuri already close Viktor’s call, change his clothes and shoes, bolted out even before his mother says, "Itterashai"

Yuuri arrived at Hasetsu, his eyes blurred and sore because of sweat profusely. He wipes his dewy glasses, sitting on the bench and rested her head against the wall with his mouth wide open, Yuuri trying to attract as much oxygen.

"Yuuri !!" A voice call, but it was not Viktor.

"Yuko." Yuuri turned, his stamina is recovered when the young mother was running towards Yuuri.  
"I had to take something important! Please keep the rink!”  
"Wa-Wait, where’s Vik –“ Too late, Yuko had dashed out, leaving dazed Yuuri. Keep the skating rink, meaning no one here except Yuuri now. Yuuri looked away, Viktor make an appointment, telling him to run until he was nearly dead heat but he himself is not here? What kind of joke is this?

Instead of grumpy muttered, Yuuri prefer changing his clothes in lockers, plan to practice first. Done wearing long-sleeved black shirt, he put his skating shoes. Smiling to himself, remembering this is a gift from Viktor for his victory at the Grand Prix Final last year.

Suddenly, Yuuri hear faint music from the rink. At first, Yuuri didn’t really care because Hasetsu usually set background music in the arena, it’s nothing new. But he’s alone now and the sound of "Skreeettchh, STAP, skreeetchh" was immediately invited Yuuri’s attention. Is Viktor already here? Yuuri rushed to rink.

And what Yuuri saw is not silver-haired Victor, but someone with rather long black hair like him, in the middle skating, with the background song Ainsi Bas La Vida from Indila, the music he heard earlier. Who is this person, skating with fast music tempo? The young man who was on top of the arena, wearing a navy blue shirt, white training pants. Apparently his face is not clear, because he rotates and glides quickly, yet beautiful and memorable firmly. As the interpretation of the music itself, Ainsi Bas La Vida, a smart girl who wasn’t fallen for her hypocrite lover. She choose to leave him, leave the past behind, and become stronger and more beautiful.

It’s ... Y-spin? Double toe loop, triple toe loop. Double flip. Triple Salchow. Quadruple flip ?! Yuuri could only do Quadraple Flip perfectly in last year GPF. All jumps that man has done are flawless.

Yuuri froze on the edge of the rink. Who is he? If viewed from the agility and that tremendous move, perhaps he was already a professional, like him,no, he’s almost reaches Viktor. But when did he saw this talented man? Yuuri had never seen this man in any competition. New arrivals maybe?

Music is near the end, the young man stopped sliding and pose, his right palm covering half of his forehead and the back of his left hand half close her lips. Yuuri could not see his face, because the young man was at reversed side from Yuuri. Yuuri quickly realized, clapping. The man that stand in the middle of rink is a little surprised, then turned, smiled, gliding towards Yuuri.

Closer, closer, until the young man's face more clearly. Yuuri stopped clapping. Jaw dropped.  
A-okay, this is impossible. Yuuri gasping, his eyes wide, his heart is no longer beating with the same frequency.

"Who are you ?!" Yuuri screamed. The young man looked at him as if nothing happens, sliding closer to Yuuri.  
"What do you mean by ‘who are you?’" Asked the boy calmly. He stopped slid right in front of Yuuri that certainly looks like a crazy person. That young man was implying desire and lust. Grinning, he advanced until only the remaining 5 cm longer than Yuuri place standing.  
Yuuri still not able to withstand the shock, he’s still freeze on his stand. His brown eyes locked by the man’s brown eyes. Yuuri’s glasses isn’t in right position. The young man did not move from his place, lifting Yuuri’s chin, licked his own lips like a hungry wolf.

"Hooo. You are cute. "

Yuuri mind is no longer sane. Only one can be pictured in his mind, Eros. This young man is the true Eros. If story’s concept that Yuuri trying to interpretate is a beautiful woman who teases everyone, then he is a young man who is not only tempting, but tied his up with his gazed, locked him only with his eyes. The atmosphere is getting hotter and Yuuri could feel her cheeks flushed, and his legs suddenly buckled.  
The boy in front of him approaching, his thumb touching Yuuri’s soft lips. He’s like ready to devour Yuuri.

"Yuurii !! Sorry I kept you waiting !! I forgot to give a music album that I borrowed from Minako. "  
The door was wide open, featuring Viktor Nikiforov withthe typical heart-shaped smile. Yuuri and the man turned toward the sound, in the ambiguous position.

Of course, Viktor shows dislike face to both, since the other man besides himself touching his beloved Yuuri, but he quickly realized. There are more important things than that.  
"Yuuri? And ... Yuuri? "Viktor shut his mouth and a surprised expression evident.  
"There are two Yuuris?!!"


	2. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who are you!"  
> "I'm you, but gayer and hotter" *wiggling eyebrows*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, this is start at Yuuri's POV.  
> Happy reading~

I blink and gasped. The faint sound of birds chirping. A shaft of sunlight penetrated the window curtains room. And the next I know is, this is my room.  
"Just dream isn’t it?" Thank God. I dreamed there are two Yuuris, two me, two contradictory, an Eros that is ready to trap and devour anyone. Ready to stole your lover. Just thinking of his lure and lust makes me shuddering. 

I touch my forehead with bare palm. Maybe I have a fever. But I did not find heat. Hahaha, maybe it really was a dream. I turned toward blanket bundle next to me. Up and down. Victor is still sleeping, I know that even though Victor’s head did not appear. If it isn’t, who else? Makkachin is under the bed. I didn’t have heart to wake them. This is Sunday afterall. So instead of wake up, I just snuggle back to my blanket.

"Yuuri !! Get up! Victor is already waiting for you downstairs! "My sister voice crack my thought from outside.

What? Victor? Down there?

So who is this –

"Uuh, Yuuri, so noisy."

The black-haired head showed up, a young man whom I’d thought was Victor, hug my waist. He leans his cheek on my stomach. "Mornin ', hun." Said as he kisses my skin. I could feel wall crumble imaginer in my mind.  
If yesterday I create boom sound because I miss a step, then today is my scream blaring through the house.

*

Yes, now we see this horror atmosphere. Especially aura around Victor, repeatedly muttering 'I'll kill you if you touch Yuuri again.' while hugging me. The other Yuuri Katsuki a.k.a Eros yawning, across the table. Mari had left an hour ago for shopping, my parents went to Hokkaido yesterday. This is good, I don’t have to explain ‘Why there are two Yuuris in my home’ to my parents, when me myself don’t know what’s going on here.

"Why? He is myself afterall. "said the Eros while greasing strawberry jam to bread lazily. “Literally, I hug myself right?”

"Yuuri is different from you, fucker. Don’t you ever touch him again. "

I let Victor’s hand go. Mumbling “I will prepare coffees.” And flea to the kitchen, still not believing what happened this morning. Leaving the tense of Victor and Eros in dining table, although I’m afraid to leave them in this condition. I take three cups and turned of the espresso machine. The ‘beep’ sound going through the kitchen.  
“Seriously, what is going on here?” . If I recall my memories about ‘my twin’ yesterday, he was at the rink. Skating, like he was trying to seduce someone. (Yes, this intrepretation happen before he realize my existence). Trying to lure someone with his own Eros. But at the same time, desperately looking someone. Someone that he really want to forget but he loves this person so much. It’s a complicated feeling. Anger, depression, sad, happy, eager, lust. He combine theme into his skating, melting it with his jumps and slides.  
He approached me, didn’t explain himself. Just making an eye contact with me, almost kissi – wait did that count as ‘almost kiss’? That’s all, and he was following us to home. Victor disagree at first, but I feel pity on him. 

I tried to persuade Victor, let him stay in Yutopia. "One day," my finger slips on Victor’s lips and my eyes looking straight at his blue sea. Victor finally gave up and with a little unhappy sound, he said "Ok, just one day."

“Well, I don’t know what is his motive. Maybe I should ask him?” I muttered as I pour hot coffee to cups and put them on tray, of course plus the sugar. Even he more look like a playboy, I’m sure there’s a reason why he shows up to us. He maybe just seducing with me, and trying to make Victor mad, but there must be reasons. He shows it in his skating. I could feel them. And why i could feel them? It is the first time I met him. Is it true that he is myself?

As I show up to the dining room, the tense feel heavier. Their eyes, Victor and Eros eyes, are death-glaring. My hand is trembling but still manages to put cups of coffee on the table.

"Huh? Really? "Eating the bread, he pointed to me, with a small knife in his hand. "But we are different, Yuuri, of course. I mean, if one of us were in bed, then the one that would beg for spanking is yo–“ Victor slams the table and pulled Eros’ pajamas. I quickly move to Victor’s side. If I did not embrace Victor arm, the ‘wolf’ man over there will get beaten by Victor.

"Vikcor! I beg please stop!” I soothing my fiancee, hugged him. Hot, and his chest –Victor’s chest – was beating very fast. Oh God, Victor is really mad. I try to calm him down.  
"Son of a bitch." Victor growled, I pulled his hand.  
“Enough.” I guiding him to sit back on the chair. “Please, don’t start fight.” I said as I looking at Eros, still munching his own bread like there’s no guilty.  
“Okay, I’m sorry.” He raised both his shoulder. I sit next to Victor, sipped my coffee, and start interrogating him.  
“First, I want to know your name.”  
“Katsuki Yuuri, sir.” Dammit, he’s playful sound make me a little pissed.  
“Your actual name.”  
“Ka-tsu-ki Yu-u-ri. Are you asking me or want to press me?”  
“No, I mean –“  
“Both.” cut Victor. “Just to the point, fake Yuuri. Why are you here? Are you his twins or what? And what are you doing here?”  
“Well, if you confused because you have to call your own name, you could call me ‘Eros’ like you imagined it before.” He completely ignoring Victor and answer my question, wink and look directly into my eyes. I just couldn’t react, so I give him a little smile. I hold Victor’s hand, to soothing him that I smile to persuade him towards further conversation. Oh,look at my Russian man, he really want to punch him right in his face.  
“Thanks, but, umm, Eros-kun, I want you to answer Victor’s question. What are you doing here?”  
Suddenly, Eros stop his breakfast and stare blankly to the cup.  
“I’m... Searching for Victor.” What? I look at Victor and he seems confused.  
“But he is in front of you?” Maybe, he means another Victor?  
“Yeah, he is. Do I look like an idiot now?” answer Eros sarcasticly. I shook my head, asking him another question.  
“I mean, do you have any business with him? Or are you searching another Victor?”  
“It could be you, Victor. But this is not Victor I'm looking for.”

So who is it? The heck why is he make me frustating?

"What important is, it has to do with you two. I'll let you know the details if this Russian’s skating legend trust me a little. " point Eros towards Victor. "Calm down. Look, I appreciate Yuuri, you know. The one I could explain to both of you is I’m Katsuki Yuuri, yes I’m the other Yuuri. Even though I was more perfect than him. "

Note to self. He is a narcissist.

" 'Okay I'll believe' Do you think I will simply say that? Once you say something inappropriate to Yuuri. I don’t know and I don’t want to know what is your business with me, with us. Just remember, do not involve Yuuri.” Victor gaze at Eros sharply. “Right, Its just one day as Yuuri promised. Now, if you don’t have any objection and explanation, please pack your things.". With one bite, he finished his breakfast.

“Victor! That’s ru –“  
"Come on, Yuuri. We must work on your choreography." He said and pulling my hand, do not want to linger longer at the dinner table. I can’t refuse his grab. I was confused, looked at Eros, still relaxed at the dinner table, winking at me. 

“Of course, I do have objections, sir.” He smirks.

*

I wait right beside Yutopia’s entrance. Victor said he had to double check the entire house.  
“I have to make sure that fucker didn’t hide in this house, pretend he’s leaving. I really have bad feeling about this.”

I sighed. God, Victor, how could you become so possesive? Why are you like this? Is it because he humiliate me? I can’t unlock his mystery. Right, there is one, he is Katsuki Yuuri, he is myself. But where did he come from? I don’t really trust fantasy but what if he came from the future? 

Wait, if it is am I really that badass in the future?

“Hey, cutie.” I was surprised and look at the source. Eros appears, complete with attributes for skating.  
“Huh? You’re still here?” He sighed.  
“Of course I am. I have business with you two.”  
“What business?” Really, he could just say it without being bastard, right? He seems don’t want to say it bluntly.  
“Can’t tell now. I still want to understand situation here. I don’t want miss any steps again. I really have problems with you. Since the one who will being a sulky-bastard child who make things difficult here...” He’s going towards me, smirks and lifted my chin. “... is you.”

Excuse me?

“What? Why? I don’t have any reasons to –“  
“Yes you will, Prince of Ice.”

What the hell? We only met at 27 hours ago and he talks like he know everything about me?  
“You must be confused. I know, but if I’m telling the situation right now, you will be more confused.” He sheers off, his eyes met the sky. And, Eros’ smiling? But that smile isn’t happy. It brings pain. Why I could feel them? Is it really because we are the same? We shares feeling? Because actually I could feel sharp pain for sec in my heart, while he’s gazing sky. He kisses his ring finger.

“You have the ring too.”  
“Yeah.” So he is really myself. He maybe badass, but he could be this sweet person. 

“Lets just assume you are from the future.” I said as I lift my finger, making my golden ring reflecting sunlight. “You are here, and you don’t have clue where your Victor go.  
So, where are you going to look first?” There is deep intense silence between us. Obviously, I’m questioning him. He said that he searching Victor earlier, but why? Are they fighting before they arrives here?

“Actually, I know where he is.”  
“Really? So what are you waiting fo –“  
“Say, Yuuri.” He cut my dialogue. “If Victor leave you, abandon you, finding someone else that truly love him, what will you do?”  
“What?”  
“But if it’s in reverse, like... he will become possessive of you. Not allowing you to talk to someone else except him. Seriously love you so bad but in wrong way, would you still stay by his side?”  
“Huh?”  
“Just forget what I’m saying.” Eros lifts his bags, then smiling. “I will go skating in Hasetsu but at Rink B, I don’t want your fiancee punch my beautiful face.” Oh great, he’s ‘lustful-badass’ image back again.  
“See ya.” Suddenly he kiss my cheeks. I could feel it burning through my skin. Because literally I kiss myself right?! He started to move towards crossroad, but stop.

“Hey, do you love Victor?” he asked.  
“Of course I do. It is obvious right?”  
“Can I steal him?”  
“HELL NO EVEN IF YOU ARE MYSELF DON’T YOU DARE TO TOUCH VICTOR I’M WILLINGLY MYSELF TO TOUCH BY YOU BU –“  
“Oh my god. Calm down. You even didn’t give a pause.” He chuckle. “Just kidding. My Victor is better than yours.”  
“Whatever.” I spin my eyeballs. “Just shoo, go. You really breaking the mood.”  
“O~kay.” He giggles. I touch my cheek, still looking at Eros, waving to me and vanish at crossroads. 

“Lets go Yuuri. Huh? Why are you smiling?” Victor had just finished checking the whole house. of course, not knowing Eros had gone ahead.

“Nothing.” I look at my fiancees eyes. Obviously, not telling him about sneaky Eros.

If Victor leave you, abandon you, finding someone else that truly love him, what will you do? 

I twine my arms around Victor’s neck. “Where’s my morning kisses?”  
“Oops, sorry. My bad. If you want to blame, blame your Eros.” He’s starting kiss on my forehead, nose, goes to earlobe, cheeks then my lips.

“It is weird to seeing you like this. Usually you don’t ask for this thing.”  
“Well, it’s because you forgot.” 

But if it’s in reverse, like... he will become possessive of you. Not allowing you to talk to someone else except him. Seriously love you so bad but in wrong way..

“Stop cuddling guys. Really you don’t have to do it in front of house. Get a room.” My sister appears, looks like she had finished with her shopping.

“Sorry.” She just sighed then enter house, not saying anything. “Shall we go?” I tangled my fingers to Victor’s. He’s smiling.  
“Lead my way.”

Would you still stay by his side?

Of course, I love him. Because no need reason to love someone. It goes flowing through your feels. I love Victor like breath comes naturally to me, like this heart beats everytime. I will stay by his side, no matter what.

.

– or so I thought, suddenly realize there’s slight sharp pain in my heart.

Something’s big coming towards me, I could feel that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! Thank you for reading the second chapter of this book! This is the first time I write in this fandom. I'm not native English speaker, half of this works done with dictionary and google translate. But I've re-read and checked the error. You could give me advices to make better fic! I'm really waiting for your feedback


End file.
